Will the Door Ever Be Closed?
by PyroMystic
Summary: ... and the answer is NO! Sequel to 'When the Door Unlocked! Lu Xun now has to get through a new adventure in another different world... with Sora! What will happen, then? Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I own no one, all character belongs to Koei Dynasty Warriors and Squares Enix Kingdom Heart

This story is dedicated to **IXA Cross**, for the idea of making a sequel for my first story. It's the sequel of '**When the Door Unlocked**', telling about the next day after the Epilogue. Yeah, you get it! About Lu Xun's and Shang Xiang's wedding party, actually. But something happen so Sora and Lu Xun had to get through an adventures again, it's short, though. Just...just read already... I have nothing more to say... Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and review please...

* * *

SPLASH!!!

"WHAT THE F…!!!!"

Lu Xun jumped off of his bed in a lightning speed once the freezing water touched his skin. However, still, his body was now wet because of the water. After being splashed by the water all of the sudden, the Wu strategist was fully awake now, and was shouting every swearing word he knew, which was a very rare thing for a calm strategist like him. The last thing he remembered was a single word he had written on his diary last night before went to bed.

"_My story ends here, but in my end lays the beginning of other stories."_

Judging from the current happening, he knew that word was true. So, what kind of new story was to begin?

Lu Xun rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he surveyed his surrounding to find whoever dared to wake him in a very rude way. His eyes then stopped when he saw a familiar figure stood with one hand on hip and the other holding a now empty bucket. When he saw the person, he thought he was still dreaming in his sleep.

He shouted the name loudly, almost waking everyone in the Wu castle. "SORAAAAAA!!!!" Eyes wide, jaw dropped, finger pointed to the person, body stunned in an instant.

Sora himself didn't seem to be really shocked at his friend's expression. He heaved a loud sigh before saying the first word after very long time not seeing each other. "Hi." Though the welcome was too simple…

Still no response.

The ex-keyblade master grew impatient now. Smacking some sense to his friend, he yelled in frustration. "LU XUN!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IS TODAY?!"

Of course Lu Xun was too shocked to give any answers. Still dumbfounded, he let out any word that was on his mind. "Erm… Sunday?"

"You're helpless." Sora placed a hand on his forehead, shaking his head slowly before continuing. "Have you forgotten that today is your wedding day?" He took a seat on the chair, waiting for his friend to gain complete consciousness.

At this, Lu Xun blinked, for quite a long moment while Sora just looking at him strangely.

Luckily for Sora, the Wu strategist was running frantically in a split second. He was crazily rummaging his cupboard to find the attire he had prepared last night for this special day. Sora just watched him quietly as clothes, books, or even blanket were thrown from the wooden cupboard.

"Sora! This is not happening!" Lu Xun turned to look at him, eyes full of fear. "My clothes is missing!"

"How so?" He frowned, and stood up from his seat.

"I don't know!" Lu Xun was almost shouting in bewilderment. "I just put it there yesterday and now it's gone!"

This time Sora smacked his own head instead of Lu Xun's. "How can you lose it? Are you sure you put it there?" He was answered with a nod. After thinking for a moment, he gave up. "Well, Lu Xun, you're the strategist. You're the smartest among two of us and I know you have a nice idea for this." He tried to sound encouraging.

"Thanks." Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "Well, certainly we can search this entire Wu palace. How about that? We can ask Shang Xiang or Lord Lu Meng or Ling Tong or Gan Ning or Lord Zhou Yu or anyone to help." He answered rather thoughtlessly. "Oh, and not to mention we have Donald and Goofy here as well."

"Yeah, that would be the greatest idea from the greatest strategist." Sora remarked sarcastically as a reply, before he raised his voice to a yell. "Don't you know what time is it?! BY THE HEAVEN, THIS IS ALMOST TEN O'CLOCK! ALL OF WU OFFICERS HAVE DEPARTED AND NOW THEY ARE WAITING FOR YOU IN DISNEY CASTLE! THAT INCLUDES SHANG XIANG AS WELL!!!" After shouting, he panted heavily.

Lu Xun didn't seem to take it seriously, though. "You must be joking."

"I'm not." He cleared his throat since his voice became so hoarse after shouting. "Look at the clock." He said pointing to a clock hung in the wall. Actually it was a gift from Sora to Lu Xun some years ago. It was still nice, and right now showing the correct time, and it was TEN!

"OH MY GOD!!!!" The young strategist shouted out loud with his hands on his head. He then looked at Sora, grabbing his friend's hands as if he was begging, and he was, actually. "Sora, what should I do?! I'm late, and the clothes is missing! Shang Xiang is going to kill me!"

"She won't." He shrugged. "Besides, you can just wear any clothes, right?"

"No." Was the short answer. "It won't suit her wedding costumes." He placed a hand under his chin, looked so thoughtful. "Sora, do you know where we can get that kind of clothes? That kind of clothes is quite usual in your own world, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sora nodded. "Well, that time I asked Flora to make one for you. She loves red, and since Wu is red, she didn't refuse when I asked her so."

"Who's Flora?"

"Oh, yes." He raised his index finger. "She is one of the three fairies that live in Twilight Town. The other fairies are Merryweather, who loves blue, and Fauna, who loves green. Anyway, I think Twilight Town is a good place for them to live in, and there is a great sorcerer named Yen Sid. To be honest, Lu Xun, he is much wiser than you…" He then paused abruptly at seeing Lu Xun's blank stare. It was then he realized that he had spent too much time! "Lu Xun! If you want to ask them for help, then we should be quickly! Come on!"

Not long after, Sora and Lu Xun found themselves sitting on the Gummy Ship cockpits. Before that, Lu Xun had to change his sleep suit while Sora helping him cleaning the mess he had made. For the two, it only took a twinkling of an eye, but no one could be sure enough. Lu Xun was now panting heavily while Sora started the engine. In this disastrous situation, there was no way Sora would let Lu Xun to drive the Gummy Ship, like what he had done three years ago. Not that the Wu strategist wanted, though.

"Well… we're launching to Twilight Town!" Sora announced.

"Anywhere but this place." Lu Xun replied. "Anyway, where are those two squirrels? I remember they always appear on this monitor…"

"They are now on waiting for you in Disney Castle." Sora cut him off curtly. "Don't you know that everybody is waiting for you? Look, I don't know what you did last night, but in the morning I was waiting for you in Disney Castle with everyone. But not a single Wu officer was there. Then, I decided to go to Wu palace, and you know what they were doing? They were trying to wake you up, especially Shang Xiang. She thought you were dead." He chuckled. "Well, I then asked them to go to Disney Castle first, and I would be waiting for you. After they left, I tried to do anything, but then an idea struck my mind." As he explained, he kept his eyes straight to the monitor, and drove the Gummy Ship as fast as he could, but at the same time tried to be careful

"Yeah." Lu Xun said with a hint of irritation. "To wash me out."

Sora laughed. "You're a pyromaniac, don't you? I assume if you're a pyromaniac, then you must be a hydrophobic!" A meteor almost crashed into them, but Sora quickly avoided it.

Lu Xun sent him a death glare, but said nothing. He continued. "Well, don't blame me. That's your own fault you know." He gave him a quick glance. "How old are you now? Do you still need someone to wake you up every morning?"

This time, the Wu strategist really realized his great mistake. Lowering his head, he answered with a very low voice, barely audible even to himself. "Twenty…"

The two were silent for some moment, no one wanted to speak due to uptight situation. It was not until the monitor showed a gigantic meteor nearing them in a flash moment. They didn't even have the time to scream, let alone avoiding it. After the meteor collided with the Gummy Ship, they could feel they lost their weight, or in the other word, they are falling, along with the Gummy Ship…

--

"Ouch… my head…"

Once again, Lu Xun opened his eyes, only to find his body was wet, once again. However, this time the water is calm, and not washing him out just like the first one. It was as if he was diving in a sea.

After looked at his surrounding, he realized he was!

"Oh, I'm dead… now I can breathe in the water." He concluded inwardly.

Before thinking of any other possibilities, his shoulder was patted by a hand. Alarmed, he turned around. "Oh… hi, Sora! So you're dead too!" He said nonchalantly.

"Heh, we're not dead yet." His friend answered.

Lu Xun raised an eyebrow, and then he quickly realized that his friend was no longer Sora he knew! Sora's upper body was bare, and his lower body is… a fish's! This made Lu Xun backed away some steps… wait, he too, wasn't standing on his feet. He was…

"Sora, this is crazy. Tell me what happen." He refused to look at his feet.

"This is not crazy, Lu Xun. This is ATLANTICA!" The half-fish Sora cheered in glee, before swimming around the mystified Wu officer. When Lu Xun finally dared to look at his transformed body, he let out a horrified scream, which drew every attention of the sea inhabitant to him.

"This is not happening!" His eyes widened in horror. "I'M A FISH!"

Lu Xun was obviously terrified at the sight of his transformed body. His body was much like Sora's, half human, half fish. The only difference was that his fish part was red-coloured while Sora was blue.

After his long wail, a figure appeared behind them. Lu Xun didn't notice this, but Sora did. The ex-keyblade master waved his hand. "Hiya, King Triton! Long time no see!" he swam past Lu Xun and shook hand with the Sea King.

The Wu strategist was feeling slightly light-headed. In a very short moment, he saw three half-fished men! They were Sora, this long breaded man, and himself. It was as if he was in a very bad nightmare. That was why when Sora introduced King Triton to him, he just stared blankly.

"Erm…" Sora waved his hand in front of Lu Xun's eyes. No response. He turned to King Triton and said apologetically. "I'm sorry, King Triton, but my friend is not in a good condition right now. Well you know, actually this is his wedding day, but somehow he got up late, and then lost his wedding costumes, and now on our way to Twilight Town to get a new clothes for him, we crashed into a meteor, not to mention everyday a Wu-ist always eat at least three fish per day, since Jian Ye is located near the sea. That's why he was so shocked when he found himself turned to be a fish." He explained.

King Triton nodded in acknowledgement, and looked at the confused young man with pity. "So, this is Lu Xun, the Keyblade master from China Three Kingdoms Era?" He asked, and Sora quickly nodded. "I have received the invitation of his wedding, but I'm afraid I can't come." He said regretfully. "There are so many things to be done in the sea. However, Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder must be there right now!"

"Well, no worried, King Triton!" Sora smiled widely. "Lu Xun is here now so you can congratulate him…" He eyed his friend. "Though he isn't in his best condition…"

"That's alright." King Triton laughed. "Perhaps if your Gummy Ship is wrecked, I can help you to reach Twilight Town as soon as possible."

"How so?"

"By magic, of course!"

Lu Xun watched the two with a blank expression, still too confused to actually realize what was happening. All of this was too much for him, and his brain still couldn't get it all. With those things happened on the same time, he felt like his world was spinning ten times faster than normal. If someone did not get him out of there in an instant, his head would explode anytime soon.

A beam of power was then shot at both him and Sora. After feeling the heavy impact, he found himself trapped in a hard scorching light, before then his vision darkened again

--

Darkness…

Darkness…

The darkness hadn't subsided from Lu Xun's sight even though he had opened his eyes. When he fully aware of his surrounding, he realized that he was in a woods. It was quite an eerie sight, actually. It was night. The moon radiated a brilliant light, which made him awed the large orb with a wide eyes. He then opened his mouth absent-mindedly. He didn't knew why, but he couldn't fight the urge to keep looking at it, and then shouted as loud as he could.

Wait…

It wasn't a shout! It was a howl!

"Oh God!" He clasped his mouth with both hands. "What am I doing?!"

Then, he felt his furry hand, and there were sharp nails… no, they were claws! Lu Xun eyed his own hands with horror as he realized that this time he wasn't half human, but half wolf! What kind of dream was this?! No wonder he howled when he saw the full moon. But where could he be?

He was then caught a sound of clapping behind him, followed by a light chuckle. "Well… well…" Was the new voice. "A Werewolf, aren't you?"

Lu Xun turned back, to find Sora in perhaps his most scary form. The ex-keyblade master eyed him with a dark gaze, and his clothes turned into black. On his back was what looked like a pair of bat's wings. Lu Xun had never seen Sora like that before, but he knew this must be crazy. Why he was wearing scary clothes?

"Sora! What happen to you?" Lu Xun asked in shock.

"Well, better ask yourself as well." Sora shrugged. "We are now in Halloween's Town. So this is what we get. Damn, King Triton sent us to the wrong place. Maybe he couldn't read maps, after all." Sora sighed in exasperation.

_Oh my God… what now?_ After preparing himself to see what happen to him right now, he looked down to his body. His body was now covered in a thick light brown fur, which looked a lot like wolf's. Though he was still wearing his own clothing, it was turned into red-blood colour with some cuts everywhere. His lavished clothes now turned into what looked like a ragged cloth.

Having experienced this once, Lu Xun was quick to control his shock now. But inside his mind a thought struck his mind. _Sora's world is crazy…_ that was what he thought. "Now tell me, Sora. Are you going to ask me to the wedding party with this costume?"

Sora laughed. "Very funny, Lu Xun!" It was a dry laughter, though. "That's a Halloween costume, and wouldn't be good if you wear that on your wedding party."

"What's Halloween?"

Sora smacked his forehead. "Right, you don't celebrate Halloween in China. A Halloween is a day when you are wearing scary costumes and…"

"Quit wasting time, Sora." Lu Xun waved his hand, telling him to stop his explanation, for he knew for sure that he didn't need it. What he needed most now was to get out of this place as soon as possible, get a new wedding costume, and go to Disney Castle. "Let's find someone here so we can find any way out of this place."

"Erm…" Sora placed a hand under his chin, before raised a finger. "I'm afraid you can't, Lu Xun. I think everyone here is invited to your wedding party, and I'm sure they are in Disney Castle right now. So you should find a way to get out BY YOURSELF." He said matter-of-factly.

At this, Lu Xun stopped his pace and turned around to face him. "What did you say?" He asked with a dangerous tone. "You invited some scary men with scary costumes? What are you thinking?!" He sighed loudly in aggravation. "And not to mention I don't know any of them. Well, Sora, this is my wedding party, not New Year's party!"

"Come on, Lu Xun! They are fun! I'm sure you will like them!"

"B-but…" He shook his head. "I don't know any of them…"

"They are friendly and welcoming, so no need to worry. And about their scary costumes…" He paused to look at Lu Xun head to toe. "In fact you're no different from them now. You're werewolf."

"I'm a human!" He fought back.

"You _were _a human." Sora grinned. "And I'm vampire."

The word was still new for the Chinese warrior. "V-vam… what?"

"Vampire." Sora repeated. "And, to tell you the truth, actually vampire and werewolf are nemesis."

"Is that a legend from your world?" He asked, placing both hands behind his head. "But we're friends, right?"

Sora laughed at this. "Of course we are!"

After that, it was just an awkward silence. Only some creepy sound was heard, but it didn't scare them at all. They examined their surrounding of the Hinterlands, started from the trees of the small woods, and walked to the quite wide stony street of the Graveyard.

Suddenly, Lu Xun was pondering about something, frowning. "Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize how much time we have spent for this?"

Sora blinked and stunned…

…before the two ran as fast as possible to the town to find someone to help, and Sora shouted any names he knew would help them. However, he got no answer.

"Sora! Shang Xiang is going to kill me!" Lu Xun panicked.

"She will kill me as well!"

After looking at every building in the Halloween Town Square, Sora caught a glimpse of a building in one side. It was… Dr. Finkelstein's Lab! Sora quickly ran over it, followed by the confused Lu Xun. Sora slammed the door to open.

"Why don't you knock?" Asked Lu Xun with a bit angry tone.

"No one is here so why bother?" Was the answer.

Two of them were amazed at first to find the small room was full of strange machine, and crumpled materials were scattered all over the place. This wasn't new to Sora but for Lu Xun, it was. Then, their eyes stopped when they found a certain machine there. The machine was quite big, and there was a door when someone can get in. A paper was stuck on it with a big writing 'TELEPORT DEVICE'

"Horay!" Sora jumped in glee, quickly approaching the machine and examined it. "I've never seen this machine before. Perhaps this is Dr. Finkelstein's new invention?"

Lu Xun looked unconvinced. "We should ask the owner first."

"No worries." Sora opened the door and entered. There, he found so many buttons in different colour and shape. But his eyes only set on one biggest red button with writing 'ON' on it. "This must be it. Come one Lu Xun!" He called his friend.

Lu Xun was right now reading a crumpled paper which he found on the table, when Sora pulled him to get into the door to the small space of the machine. "Sora, certainly you have to read the manual first!" He warned.

"Nah, I'm clever enough, you know?" Sora answered nonchalantly while closing the door and pressed the 'ON' button. "Here we go! To Twilight Town!" He shouted.

"Sora, you'd better read this." As the machine started to work, Lu Xun pointed some words on the bottom of the paper, and Sora drew his head closer to the paper, but almost shocked to death when he read 'THIS INVENTION HAS TO BE TESTED'

"Gods have mercy…" Sora covered his mouth with both hand, then looked at Lu Xun who blinked in a blank expression, uncertain of what had happen. It was too late, though. The teleport device had been working and couldn't be stopped. The two were thrown to any random place…

--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

That was Lu Xun's last word before his body touched the water surface. He fell from the sky and had a quite heavy impact with the water, and he felt like his body was a big stone thrown to the sea. He was soaked in water and almost die due to lack of air. He tried to move his body and swim, but it looked like he had lost his swimming ability. It was a plain luck that he managed to reach the dry ground. He panted heavily and shook his body, to dry his fur from the water.

Wait… fur?

And this time, he found himself standing on four feet! He felt he was sinking, and getting shorter. It wasn't like he was tall, though, but now he felt he was even shorter than before, much, much shorter. When he checked his surrounding, he found himself in a green place with a pond there. The view was so relaxing. There were so many trees, flowers, and everything he couldn't find in other places. When he looked at the pond, he saw a cub's face.

"A tiger?" He muttered inwardly before turning around to find no one there, which he could then assume the reflection was belong to…

"Hiya, Xun!" He turned back to the water, this time he found a young lion's head appeared from the water, which made Lu Xun so startled. The young lion jumped to the ground and dried his body.

Lu Xun was now became used of this crazy thing. "Sora?"

"Correct." He answered shortly. "Who's the tiger here?" He joked.

"Me."

Sora laughed. "Well, it's fun, isn't it? Turning to another kind of creature…"

Lu Xun snorted. "Okay, first, I'm a fish, and then a wolf, and then I'm a cub! Of come on! This is your fault, Sora!" He pointed to his friend with an accusing finger, or with his paw, much to Sora's surprise. He then walked over him growled. "If you hadn't activated the machine, then we would have been in Twilight Town now."

Sora bellowed as well, resented the fact that he was the cause of this, though he knew Lu Xun was right. "Okay, Mr. Strategist, so what do you think you can do? You're a stranger here, and even you're a great strategist in China, you're nothing here. You're just as stupid as any chicken here, you know!" He snarled back while preparing to jump and attack Lu Xun.

To this, the Chinese strategist fell silent. Not because he was afraid of Sora's soon attack but because he knew this would consume more and more precious time he had. He then left his friend, sighing softly and walked away. "Well, you're right. I'm sorry." He gave him a short glance. His golden eyes full of disappointment. Sora was now regretting how he had shouted, when he knew he was the guilty one.

He followed Lu Xun and when finally caught up with him, he walked with the same pace. "Hey, I'm sorry. Yeah, I know I'm just too smartass." He received a light punch from Lu Xun.

"Don't think about that anymore." He smiled, playing with his paw. "Let's find a way out. Besides, being in a tiger's body isn't bad at all."

And as Lu Xun said so, Sora replied with a nod, then he used his tail to slap Lu Xun on his head. The two then pawing each other playfully, then ran while laughing. For a short amount of time, the two were forgetting in what condition they were in, as if they were back to their childhood time. Passing the Oasis, Jungle, Wasteland, Wildebeest Valley, The Savannah, they obviously didn't realize that they had reached the most dangerous and isolated place of Pride Land, the place where the hyenas lived. It was utterly different with the first place they saw. The Elephant's Graveyard was dark, and a sorrowful but frightening aura was surrounding the place.

The laughter stopped at once. "Erm… Sora?" Lu Xun walked slowly, while carefully setting his eyes on any moving things. "Why's this place so quiet? Is this the same like… ummm… Halloween Town?" He asked with a slightly trembled voice.

"Maybe Simba and the others are coming to your party too…" Sora answered silently, but wasn't really sure whether Lu Xun would understand or not. "But the uninvited ones from this world are the hyenas." He then looked at the paralyzed Lu Xun. "You know what hyenas are?"

"I'm not sure…"

Before he finished his sentence, an eerie laughter stopped him from continuing the rest. Sora quickly turned back, alarmed, but Lu Xun stay motionless, too frightened to look back. Some slow footsteps was heard behind him, and he became tensed at each step the newcomers took.

"Shenzai, Banzai, Ed!" Sora snapped. "What do you want to do?!"

"Oh!" One of them faked a surprised expression, mush to Sora's exasperation. "So, you're the one to step your feet here and you asked what are we going to do?" He was followed by the laughter of the other two. "You'd better tell us first what you are going to do here!"

Lu Xun swallowed hard, before daring himself to turn back. The three hyenas then shot their eyes to look at him. This made Lu Xun slightly daunted. "We're sorry, Mr. Hyena. We're just lost here so can you show us way out?" They narrowed their eyes at him, making Lu Xun had to back away a few more steps. "We really didn't wish to disturb you, sirs! Really!" He raised a paw in front of him.

Another hyena named Banzai spoke up. "Hey, he's new here! How about we play some games?" He chuckled darkly while walking toward the frightened cub, followed by his friend.

With a lighting speed, Sora jumped between Lu Xun and the three hyenas in an attempt to protect his friend. "You'd better be polite, gentlemen. Don't you know who this is?"

They looked at Lu Xun with a demeaning look. To them, this little guy in front of them was nothing than a little cub that didn't have guts at all, and was ready to be their delicious dinner. "So, who're you, kid?"

Lu Xun was just going to reply when Sora answered for him. "Oh, don't you know? He's Lu Xun the Keyblade master from Three Kingdom period of China." He answered arrogantly, didn't notice that Lu Xun wasn't as nervy as him. "He's going to celebrate his wedding soon so just go away and leave him alone."

They frowned, then scratched the back of their head while exchanging confused glance. "Never heard about him."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "You're just angry because he didn't invite you to his party while everyone in Pride Land is invited." To this, Lu Xun thanked to no one in particular for not inviting any disgusting and scary animals like those hyenas. Having mermen and mermaids, Halloween costumed people, and even some wild animals were quite a nuisance. If he had those hyenas lurking in the day of his wedding party, he didn't know what disaster would happen.

Before Sora would cause any more trouble, he stepped forward. "Sirs, I'm sorry for that. That's just a plain mistake, really. I will be sure to invite you next time, okay? So let's not fight here." He said in an attempt to ease the tension between Sora and the three. He didn't know that those three were once Sora's villain, after all.

Sora smacked his own head with his claw. "You don't need to say sorry, Lu Xun."

They laughed boisterously, as if they had just heard a funny joke. "Oh, it's okay, Mr. Lu of China. Besides, we're having another party here." Shenzi answered with a sly tone. "And you two are now our most _honourable guest._" As he said, they were surrounding Lu Xun and Sora, looking at them with hungry eyes. Sora knew what they planned, but Lu Xun didn't.

"Thank you, kind sirs, but we don't have much time…"

He was cut off by the sudden attack from Ed. Being quick on his feet, Lu Xun dodged the attack. However, his neck was then bit by Shenzi. He screamed in pain while struggling to release himself. Things were getting worse when Ed regained his composure. The other hyenas jumped over him and joined Shenzi.

"Lu Xun!" Sora quickly came to his friend's aid after knocking Banzai out. First, he scratched Shenzi's right on his face, then kicking Ed with his foot. When the three villains fell to the ground, he helped Lu Xun by biting his ear gently to lift him up. "You okay?" He asked concernedly.

Lu Xun nodded slowly, before struggling to his feet. "No worries." He was lying.

The two then fled as fast as their feet could allow before the hyenas could ran after them. Without thinking, they were just running to any random direction without thinking that in front of them laid the more dangerous trap.

"You're losing your fighting ability, eh?" Sora asked while running.

"Wu, Wei, and Shu are in peace after that, and I'm just a strategist. I never really train a lot." Lu Xun answered, panting heavily.

"Studying, eh?" He still allowed some time to joke. "Boring!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

There was a hole on the stone wall. They thought it was a hiding place so they got through the hole. When they were inside, they found themselves surrounded by more stone wall. A realization struck Sora's mind that they were now in the Gorge! It was the house of the hyenas. He turned to look at the exhausted Lu Xun. "Lu Xun! We must run!"

"Run away? Again?" It was Banzai's voice.

_Uh-oh…_

The three laughed again, much to their dismay. "Hey guys! Look what we have here! Dinner!"

From the darkness, hundreds pairs of dangerous eyes appeared, making the two's body shaking uncontrollably. When they came closer to them, they realized that they were now surrounded by hundreds hyenas! And there was no way they could escape safely. Some of them were licking their lips while the other prepared their claws to attack.

"GET THEEEEEM!" Like a battle cry, Banzai commanded his clans. They jumped from where they stood, and attacked both Lu Xun and Sora with their sharp claws.

"NO!" Lu Xun shouted.

One of them knocked him down to the ground. He barely had any strength and time to defend himself, let alone counterattacked them. He turned to look at Sora, who was scratching, biting, and kicking desperately to save himself to no avail. A hyena bit his back ravenously, followed by the others, all wanted to taste his flesh. This was bad, and he couldn't fight back, only waiting for any help. He couldn't rely on Sora, though, as from corner of his eyes he saw Sora finally knocked to the ground as well, and they just did the same to him. The only help he could rely on was perhaps a miracle.

The only thing he didn't understand, though, was why he was going to die in a tiger's form, while three years ago he fought valiantly, and managed to survive? Oh… how the mighty fall… so, was this how he was going to die? Preyed by the hyenas? How shameful… What worse was that today was his wedding day. Shang Xiang must be waiting for him now…

_Shang Xiang…_

_Shang Xiang!_

_NO! I have to survive for Shang Xiang!_

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

He opened his eyes out of the sudden, and suddenly feeling a growing strength flowing through his vein. He jumped and roared, making the hyenas stunned. That made him had the time to surprise them, and he could strike them all with one blow. Fire of rage was visible in his golden eyes. With a loud yell, that startling any living creatures in the Gorge, he jumped as high as possible to free him from the hyenas that surrounding them, with one hand ready to attack them…

…only to find…

…

…he fell miserably to the ground.

He panted heavily, as if some seconds ago his life was being taken away, but in fact it was. The Chinese strategist then felt his hands were now resting against a soft texture of… a carpet? Lu Xun rubbed his eyes and opened his eyes quickly, finding himself was now inside his room. It was dark, but warm and he could see little light from the candle on his desk, much much better than the place he had been being preyed by those scary hyenas. Confused and dumbfounded, he thought of anything that had happen to him, while resting his back against his bed.

He frowned, then looking at the clock. _Actually it was a gift from Sora to Lu Xun some years ago. It was still nice, and right now showing the correct time, and it was…_

Lu Xun expected it to be ten in the morning, but it was three!

It was way TOO early for him to wake up!

And to think of what had happen to him… being a merman… then a werewolf… then a tiger…

The young strategist smiled inwardly as he shook his head. _Well, it's just a dream… a nightmare, perhaps… maybe I'm just to nervous…_ He then laughed to himself. Well, he had been twenty, but how could he had such a funny dream? It was mystery…

But to dream… no one needs to be a child again, right?

As Lu Xun lied down on his bed, he put the blanket over his body, trying to forget the strange dream he had earlier.

"_My story ends here, but in my end lays the beginning of other stories."_

_Well… maybe that's really another story._ He muttered to himself. _Will another story begin after this?_

That was his last thought, before he drifted to another sleep…

* * *

Funny? Well, I hope you think so...

The idea of Lu Xun becomes a merman comes from **IXA Cross**. Thanks for the idea! About Lu Xun become a Werewolf in Halloween Town and tiger in Pride Land is... well, I just somehow got that idea... Why tiger, anyway? Why not... say, Eagle or Swallow? Because in DW, Tiger is the represent of Wu Forces, and Lu Xun is the strategist of Wu, and since Sora turns into a lion in Pride Land, I think it's better for Lu Xun to turn into a tiger. And in Halloween Town... No particular reason why Lu Xun becomes a Werewolf. Werewolf just the only creature I didn't find when playing Kingdom Hearts in Hallowen Town. Since Sora is Vampire, Lu Xun can be quite nice become a Werewolf. (Just hope he didn't kill me for turning him into Merman, Werewolf, and Tiger...)

Oh, don't tell me it's not funny...

Well, that's all! Please Review!


End file.
